Superconducting air-core, synchronous electric machines have been under development since the early 1960's. The use of superconducting windings in these machines has resulted in a significant increase in the field electromotive forces generated by the windings and increased flux and power densities of the machines.
Early superconducting machines included field windings wound with low temperature superconductor (LTS) materials, such as NbZr or NbTi and later with Nb3Sn. The field windings were cooled with liquid helium from a stationary liquifier. The liquid helium was transferred into the rotor of the machine and then vaporized to use both the latent and sensible heat of the fluid to cool the windings. This approach proved to be viable for only very large synchronous machines. With the advent of high temperature superconductor (HTS) materials in the 1980's, the cooling requirements of these machines were greatly reduced and smaller superconducting machines were realizable.
While HTS materials reduce the cooling requirements of superconducting machines, it is still important that the field windings of these machines remain sufficiently cool so that they maintain their superconducting characteristics and properties. Accordingly, these machines utilize various assemblies that thermally insulate these cool field windings from the warm output shaft of the machine.